thetuckermeowsfandomcom-20200213-history
TuckerZombies: Redknob Drive
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Origin and New Features TuckerZombies: Redknob Drive was the seventh (sixth excluding Ring) map in the TuckerZombies series by Pat1196. The map was admittedly a re-creation of the original zombies adventure, SIA Part XXVI. Rather than spawning as Sovester within his own house, the player spawns as Cotton in the outermost area of the map, being initially greeted by their zombified neighbor, Mudge. Mudge marked the first boss that roamed the map for infinite rounds, serving as a parody of George Romero in CoD BO's Call of the Dead map. This map also offered a new randomization method for the mystery box, which based itself off of, essentially, game "ticks" rather than simply the executor's landing position on the tele-pad. This defeated the common and frustrating error that players had when purchasing from the box: they would most oftenly recieve the same prize or simply nothing at all. TuckerZombies: Redknob Drive also offered the first randomly-spawning Pack-A-Punch machine, similar to the round-switching mystery box in Manor. The box offered more convenience to the player now that it was available in more frequently accessable parts of the map, unlike Brooksville, where the machine was located on the tallest mountain generated from the seismic waves during the apocalypse. Though the position of the machine was more convenient, the ticketbooth, for the first time, was not located next to the machine itself. The booth was placed in Sovester's room where it can, as always, be purchased for three coins. Camping issues and sniping through the walls of the Tuckermeows' home was patched in this re-make of the map due to now spawning zombie-crawlers within each room of the house, excluding the mystery box room (closet). Though no zombies spawn in this room, zombies are, unfortunately, "prizes" available in the box and will attack the player upon being randomly purchased. This feature semi-patched "box camping," which allowed the player to "spam" coins into the box, purchasing numerous allies to easily push them through the adventure. This method was followed up, however, by the introduction of suicide bombers in the finale of the series, Dumped. Anticipation TuckerZombies: Redknob Drive began being developed in 2012 and was finished about one year later in 2013. By the time the map was released, many of the former TuckerZombies fans had either lost interest in the series or quit SPORE holistically. However, due to massive publication and promotion outside of SPORE via the Sporum, TwitchTV, and other gaming-related areas, the adventure hauled in a massive 200 plays during its twenty-four hours on the MPN and collected about 3,000 more within the next few days. The map ranked in the top twenty for all-time most popular adventures for two weeks and began to lose popularity after reaching a monumental 20,000 plays. Controversey Over Illegitimate Completion northozeenonyx, appearing at the top of numerous maps in the TuckerZombies series, was challenged by Pat1196 to complete Redknob Drive 100% through. After two hours of gameplay, he completed the map and admitted to glitching out of the area to appear outside of the map, where he camped for the rest of the game. This allowed him to, with the help of his spawned allies, complete the map while only being harmed by the toxic spit of the zombie-crawlers. The wonder weapon mode of this map was released shortly after not due to northo's completion, yet, according to Pat1196, his ability to "outsmart me." Upon recognizing the small, easily-patchable glitch that northo used to escape the map, Pat1196 worked for the next two months on making the finale of the series, Dumped, essentially "glitch-proof." He claims that the map is impossible to escape from.